


Out of line

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After signing divorce appears again Aaron tries to reach out to Camille





	Out of line

“This is it”Aaron said to Camille 

Camille replies to her former husband “Let’s try to put this behind us”

Aaron detected a hint of sadness in her voice “Would it be too much to invite you over for a cup of coffee?”

“Post-divorce debauchery”Camille scrunched her nose up at the very idea 

“Yes or no?”Aaron asked her 

“This feels too much like old times when we were married Aaron”Camille tells him 

“I’m out of line”Aaron sighed he just put his foot in his mouth 

“You aren’t you’re trying to be here for me”Camille said to him


End file.
